Ch'iang Shich
Due to issues with Romanization of Chinese characters and homophones in the language "Ch'iang Shich" is spelled several different ways and can be applied to different "species" of vampire. Ch'iang Shich Base Cost: 290 (150+265-125) points The description in GURPS Blood Types is slightly off. The "traditional form of the vampire, the uncorrupted corpse of a mortal being, often of great physical beauty. This form is suitable for Mandarin lords and vengeful seductresses" version isn't part of the description given in The Encyclopedia of Vampire Mythology and the rest of the text suggests that similarities to Western vampires are due to Western views of vampires being added to the Chinese version. *Sleep, Pestilence, Body of Air, Charm, Fog, Sense Life, Soul Jar. Jiang Shi Variants: Hopping Corpse, Pinyin, Xl XlE GUI (“blood-sucking ghost”) Jiang Shi (meaning "stiff corpse" or "zombie") are reanimated corpses that hop around, killing living creatures to absorb life from their victims from Chinese mythology. The Jiang Shi comes from the story The Corpse Who Traveled a Thousand Miles. In the story a wizard enchants corpses to hop home so that they may receive proper burial and their p’o (soul) can be laid to rest. Because of this creature has no self-awareness, consciousness or independent thought. In mythology they can also be created if the yin is shocked and p’o disrupted preventing it from leaving the body and is seen in Qing Dynasty burial robes Bane, Theresa (2010). Encyclopedia of Vampire Mythology. pg 75 Generally their appearance can range from being a recently deceased person to the like commonly associated with corpses that have been in a state of decay over a period of time. A peculiar feature is if they have greenish-white furry skin; one theory is this is derived from fungus or mold growing on corpses. They are said to have long white hair all over their heads and they may be animals. The influence of Western vampire stories brought the blood-sucking aspect to the Chinese myth in modern times. Jiang shi have also been a popular subject in Hong Kong films during the 1980s. A Jiang Shi was also a main character in the film Crazy Safari aka [The Gods Must Be Crazy III. Note: While they appear silly due to the way they move they can be very dangerous. Ch'ing Shih (Cha-ing She) Variants: Chiang-Shi, Chiang Shih, Ch’iang-Shih, Ch’ing-Shih, Ch’ling Shih, Gaing Shi, “The Hopping Vampire of Asia,” Kiang-Kouei, Kiang Shi, Kiang-Shi, Kiangshi, Kouei, Kuang-Shi, Kuang-Shii, Kyonshi, Xianhshi The Encyclopedia of Vampire Mythology lists the similarly sounding Ch’ing Shih as a different type of vampire from the above. The Ch’ing Shih is blind and can only be active in moonlight. Early in its existence the Ch'iang Shich shapeshifts into a Corpse Candle. However at maturity it can fly, track its prey by scent, and take the form of a wolf.Bane, Theresa (2010). Encyclopedia of Vampire Mythology. pg 44-45 The Ch’ing Shih has "red eyes, curved fingernails, serrated teeth, and pale green-white skin that gives off a phosphorescent glow. As it ages, its hair continues to grow and changes from whatever its current color is to pure white. When it has a long and full mane of hai, it is considered physically matured." Unlike the Jiang Shi the Ch'iang Shich is self aware and will rape women before devouring them. References and Notes Category:Meta-Traits Category:Update Needed